


What Have You Done?

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mirror is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have You Done?

It was the start of the new season and they were all full of hope and promise that this year was going to be different. That was until someone bumped into a mirror sending it crashing to the floor and shattering it into a million sparkling pieces.

"Taylor!" Justin exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I...uhh," Taylor seemed at a loss for words.

"I think you broke it," Viktor said.

"I did not!" Taylor exclaimed, staring at the sparkling pieces.

"Then how do you explain this?" Viktor asked, gesturing at the floor.

"It fell?" Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah, after you bumped it," Justin replied.

"Maybe after Ebs shoved me into it," Taylor growled.

"Hey don't blame this on me!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Well so much for making it anywhere this season, cause breaking that mirror should give us seven years bad luck. You've officially cursed us Hall. Good job." Perron said, slapping Taylor on his shoulder.

"Guys, that's just all superstition. Nothing's going to happen. We'll be fine," Ryan defended Tayor, though he didn't look completely convinced.

"Well actually it was Hall that broke it so won't he have the bad luck?" Viktor asked.

As if on cue Taylor stepped back slightly and with his bare feet found a stray piece of mirror. He yelped and jumped slightly, tripping over his own feet and ending up on the floor.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally Taylor broke that by asking in a small voice," How do we fix it?"

"We could all carry around rabbit's feet?" Ryan said.

"Four leaf clovers?" Justin offered.

"How are we going to find that many four leaf clovers. It's winter outside." Jordan asked, helping Taylor back to his feet.

"Not real ones," Justin snapped at him.

"I don't think that fake ones work quite the same," Taylor answered, stepping further away from the glass.

"We could throw salt over our shoulders," Viktor suggested.

"We didn't spill any salt," Justin told him.

"You're not being very helpful," Viktor told him.

"We could wear garlic," Nail spoke up.

"That wards off vampires, not bad luck, idiot," Justin snapped.

"Seems like warding off vampires would be good luck," Nail muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan cut in, he had his phone and had googled how to break the bad luck a broken mirror caused. "Taylor, you need to turn around three times counterclockwise."

"Really?" Taylor looked skeptical.

"Just do it Hall," Perron looked bored.

Taylor scowled but obeyed, turning carefully once and then...

"Taylor, you're going the wrong way," Ryan sighed.

"What?"

"Counterclockwise. Go the other direction," Jordan spoke up pushing Taylor the opposite way.

The room was silent as Taylor turn three times.

He came to a stop, looking around. "Do you think it worked?"

As he spoke the was a crash from his stall and everything collapsed onto the floor.

"Nope," Justin answered.

"Oh God," Taylor said rubbing his face.

"There's another thing we can try," Ryan said. "It says here that if you burn the mirror shards or at least blacken them in a fire and then you save them for a year and then bury them and it's supposed to counteract the curse. But you still have to live with one year of bad luck."

"It's better than seven," Taylor said.

The idea was agreed on and Viktor and Nail cleaned up the glass, making sure to keep Taylor far away from it.

"I have a fireplace," Viktor told them. "We can go after the game."

"I think that we should keep this to ourselves." Nail said. They all agreed and Viktor carefully stored the bag of mirror shards.

One year later...

"Here," Viktor shoved the bag of shards at Taylor. The year had been a disaster and all were hoping this would work "Get rid of this. And don't break anymore mirrors."

Taylor and Jordan headed outside to bury the bag before the game. The room was full of nervousness in the hours leading up to the game, no one sure what to expect. There was no incidents before the game however. And they slaughtered the Flames in their home opener and as Jordan and Taylor celebrated Taylor's hat trick in the third, they were all sure that the curse had been lifted.


End file.
